Soldado
by Elyon-chan
Summary: Porque por más que me lo digan. Por mas que lo lea. Por mas que no te vea... aun así no puedo creerlo.


**Summary: **Porque por más que me lo digan. Por mas que lo lea. Por mas que no te vea. Aun así no puedo creerlo…

**Disclaimer: **Aunque me duela y no quiera aceptarlo, D. Gray – Man no me pertenece... ¡Damn! D:

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capitulo 207 del manga de – Man publicado el dia **04 de septiembre del 2011**.

_Definitivamente ahora no estoy dando ni una sola... me acabo de enterar de lo que le dijo Leverrier al viejo Zu en el capitulo 206... asi que esto no tiene demasiado sentido, pero igual si quieren leerlo e.e_

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Informe completo de eventos del día XXX:_

_La noche del xx de xx varios Noé se infiltraron en la base de los cuarteles generales. Aquellos conocidos como "Rhode Kamelot" y "Tiky Mikk" pasaron a través de la seguridad en la zona de celdas en la base de forma desconocida para ayudar al acusado de traición Allen Walker también conocido como "Catorceavo" a escapar. A pesar de los esfuerzos y principalmente debido a la repentina emboscada, Allen Walker escapo. _

_Los resultados fueron la muerte de cinco oficiales de rango menor y uno de rango mayor. El supervisor Howard Link… _

…

Eso era todo lo que podía escribir. Lo que pasaría desde ahora seria que seguiría aquí sentado, viendo esta hoja a medio escribir, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con mi mente de escribir esas malditas palabras y seguir con la vida. Pero se que no ganaría.

Así que después de eso, me levantaría de mi escritorio. Le encargaría a mi nuevo asistente que redactara el informe por mí y dejaría que mis piernas me guiaran hasta este lugar.

Y aquí mismo me perdería en mis pensamientos, y sentiría vergüenza de mi mismo.

¿No es ridículo acaso? ¿Qué hayan pasado ya tres meses y aun no pueda decirlo? ¿Qué no haya podido aceptar que te has ido?

Conté los días, uno a uno. Los idas que no estabas frente a mi, ofreciéndome tu informe o llamando por alguna nueva noticia que habías descubierto que pudiera ofrecernos una traición. Algo que pudiéramos manipular para ganar esta guerra de una vez.

Tres meses desde que tú… desde que nos dejaste. Aun no puedo decirlo… y no creo que llegue el día en que de mis labios pueda salir esa palabra unida a tu nombre. Esa palabra maldita que se lleva a las personas. Que se lleva a mis soldados.

Vengo aquí a diario y veo tu nombre escrito en esta roca y veo todas las demás alrededor y se lo que eso significa. Se lo que las demás rocas significan. Pero esta roca donde esta tu nombre escrito, esta roca no quiere decir nada. No significa nada para mí.

Nada significa nada ahora. Porque ya no estas aquí. Porque te has ido. Porque a pesar de ser el mejor de mis soldados, mi hombre de mas confianza, aun así el deber fue mayor que tu.

Aun así me dejaste.

Seguiré este trabajo por ti Howard Link. Porque ya no significa nada para mí. Pero significaba mucho para ti. Y significaba para mí. Así como tu eras algo más para mí. Yo estaba aquí para ti. Esa era una de mis razones para seguir en este infierno.

Pero ahora que no estas mi razón es otra.

Debo vengarte. Asesinar uno a uno a esos malnacidos. Encontrar sus psicópatas cuerpos y disponer de ellos uno a uno. No me molestare con ellos, son solo pedazos de basura de los cuales pueden disponer aquellos elegidos por Dios. No. Yo tengo en mente a uno en especial.

Aquel a quien tanto observaste. El pequeño traidor. El catorceavo Noé. Allen Walker.

En cuanto lo encuentre, yo mismo me encargare de el. Ya veras. En cuanto este cerca hare que su vida sea corta, su tortura larga y su muerte dolorosa…

Deseara tanto morir que me rogara por ello, pero yo no lo escuchare. Porque estaré mirando a los ojos de tu asesino y gozare con su sufrimiento.

Y se despedirá de este mundo ofreciéndome su rostro acongojado mientras mis manos se cierran en su pequeño cuello.

No te preocupes por nada mas Link… yo me encargare de todo. Descansa ahora, mi fiel soldado.

Y cuando esto termine, cuando me haya deshecho de todos aquellos que intervienen en este camino santo. Entonces nos volveremos a ver…

Iré a buscarte. Porque por más que me lo digan. Por mas que lo lea. Por mas que no te vea. Aun así no puedo creerlo…

**_No puedo creer que te hayas ido_**…

* * *

><p>He estado taaaan ciega... ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no aparece un tipo por cuatro meses! ¡Olvido su existencia y escribo todo mal! (A excepcion que sea Kanda... pero el es otro asunto 9w9) ¡Arggg! Bueno, ya que, al menos me gusto como quedo a mi e.e<p>

Bueno, lo único bueno que saque de esto fue el renacimiento de mi fangirl interna, la vuelta de mi inspiración (la cual se desenterró por si misma después del capitulo de debajo de mis tareas, trabajos y escuela) y claro, un flash forward en este manga que ya no se si decir que es mi favorito o no… Yo creo que aun lo es, pero quien sabe.

Y mientras medito y decido esto, los dejo. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. ^^

P.D.1 ¿Ya vieron a Krory? Cuando lo vi solo pude pensar ¡OMFG!

P.D2 ¿Dejarias un review?


End file.
